User talk:Scarecroe
Background image Hey Scott -- Lordofmonsterisland put up the spotlight image as the logo. It looks great! He also asked on my talk page about making a new background... Do you think you could help him out with that? -- Danny (talk) 20:54, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your contributions. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Also, you can make your own monsters if you want. You have to add Fanzilla: to the beginning of the article's title, meaning that the article will be called Fanzilla: whatever your monster's name is. Also, at the top of the page, put , so that people know the article is yours. Please check the Rules so you know what you can't do. And the most important rule: Use proper spelling and grammar Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) About the background To understand what I mean, check out Halopedia with the Monobook. They have pics in the background of the pages. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Wiki Image Could you please make a new Wiki_Wide.png, or whatever the code is? We need one that matches the new regular one. Just use the Godzilla silouhette on the same side as it is and then use the same type of print to put Wikizilla in the center of the pic. Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:48, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Skin Change Sorry, but I'm not really a fan of Monaco. Having all that stuff on the left side doesn't seem right. Plus it had bugs when you tried to put it on Halo Fanon. And what do you mean by "wikia won't support anything else"? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) From: SpaceGhidorah Anytime, dude. And if you're wondering about mah name, I just thought up of a monster created from the genes of my fav evil kaiju, Spacegodzilla and Keizer Ghidorah. XD http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SpaceGhidorah From Zilla560 Hey, it is great to be a member of this site! I am a huge lifelong fan of Godzill a since the 1998 film which made me fal in love with it and then i saw the japanese ones and fell in love even more along with watching the cartoon series of Zilla. also, for the images of the day, has the image that i uploaded ever been used on this site becuz it is a well drawn image from whoever the heck made it From Zilla560 Hey, it is great to be a member of this site! I am a huge lifelong fan of Godzill a since the 1998 film which made me fal in love with it and then i saw the japanese ones and fell in love even more along with watching the cartoon series of Zilla. also, for the images of the day, has the image that i uploaded ever been used on this site becuz it is a well drawn image from whoever the heck made it